Certain scenarios require the use of non-verbal communication. Examples of traditional methods of non-verbal communication include hand signals and Morse code. However, traditional non-verbal communication methods limit the number of recipients that can receive the communication and limit the type of information that can be transmitted. A need exists for a non-verbal communication system that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.